


One Half Whole

by smolbunprincess



Series: Half Whole [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie is the best thing that ever happened, Pink Steven is here and he is confused, Possible future series of drabbles?, Steven dies facing corrupted Jasper, Who Knows?, he is doing his best but also barely knows how to emote, peridot and the other gems are mentioned vaguely, peridot exists for a second, pink Steven trying to exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbunprincess/pseuds/smolbunprincess
Summary: Sometimes the heroes don't always beat the bad guys.A what if Steven died against Corrupted!Jasper scenario.
Series: Half Whole [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	One Half Whole

All Connie could think of was how terrified Steven must have been when the final blow came. The blood must have been everywhere, the monster looming over him with no mercy for the child. Maw open and going for another hit.

That is what Steven was, a child. He shouldn't have had to have gone through this. He was only a kid, a child who was forced to grow too soon.

She wished she could have been there, even just to comfort Steven in his final moments. Connie cannot imagine how chaotic it had been, two gems one a fighter and another not being the only beings able to stop Jasper. She had seen the grief in Peridot's eyes when she arrived at the barn.

"I.. I need to find Lapis.." She had whispered when Connie got close, eyes fixated on the ground and trembling. "She.. She flew off.. Wh - When.. When.."

"It's okay, I'll stay." Connie assured, but there was really nothing to stay for. Was there?

It started getting dark, she needed to wait for the gems to get back. Greg was off somewhere, business to attend to and Connie couldn't get in contact with her. So she is the only one there, by Steven's side. Blood on the barn floor, his body sickly pale. 

Looking at him now just solidified everything. Steven was just a boy, he couldn't hold the weight of the world on his shoulders. He worried that he'd never be good enough for the gems, and now this had happened.

Did she blame the gems? No, Connie didn't think they were solely to blame. Maybe she was too, maybe she accidentally made Steven feel he had to live up to the heroes in books. Those who faced death to take on their destiny. Maybe the world lumped so much onto him that he just collapsed from the pressure.

The thought of having to deal with it was enough to leave a crushing weight in her chest.

She sniffled, wiping her tears away. He was gone, it was a hard thing to grasp. Even though she was here now, even though she felt no pulse and CPR did nothing. He was gone..

Never coming back.

She sighed, leaning against the wall and looking to the ceiling. What would become of her now? Did she go back to being lonely? Maybe, would the Crystal Gems still want her around?

Was it selfish of her to wonder what would happen to her now? Shouldn't she be more worried for Steven's family?

Quickly Connie pulled out her phone, looking at her messages desperately. There was nothing new, she hadn't replied to her mom's texts or calls wanting to know if she was okay. She knew she left abruptly, but she just couldn't process what to do when she had gotten the call from Amethyst. She only ran, ran to get to Steven. Knowing there was no need to rush, but simultaneously needing to see it for herself.

Her screen got blurry as her eyes grew even more watery. She wiped them away quickly, sniffling and pleading quietly for them to stop but it was hard. She was supposed to stay with Steven's body. Stay until everyone returned.

She didn't want to leave either, she just couldn't leave Steven's side. Even though he was gone, the thought of leaving him in such a vulnerable state made her even more nauseous than the metallic smell.

A noise caught her attention, and instantly she is alert as her sword training took over. She grasped a stick, ready to hit whatever was coming with it until they left. Instead, she is greeted to the pink glow of Steven's stomach.

Slowly she approached and cautiously pulled his shirt back. She witnesses his gem glowing and tugging, as if trying to get out. Connie glanced around, unable to see any of the gems around. She had tried to learn about gems, but this was completely out of her knowledge.

The stick is dropped to the floor, and she slowly touched the gem. It seemed to calm, but she still felt it seemingly move. It would light up, bright and blinding then vanished. She paused, and laid her fingers around the gem. It.. It wanted out, right?

She remembered vaguely about how Lapis was freed, trapped in a mirror. Steven's gem was trapped in his body, did it want out? It must have, it was on the only thing that made sense from a logical stand point. Even if this situation did not have anything logical about it.

Connie hesitated, then pulled and pulled. It was hard, but suddenly she's thrown to the floor with a gem in her hands. She glanced at it, noticing how oddly shaped it was. It was a lot sharper than she had anticipated, only the face of his gem had been visible before. Now it was fully visible, and it was not at all what she had expected. Though she did not know what a rose quartz gem looked like in it's entirety.

The gem jumped from her hands, floating in the middle of the room. It lit up with magnificence, shapes forming around it. Firstly it became the form of one she did not know, then one that looked just like Steven's mom and finally shrank to a more recognisable form.

Now, before her stood a pink Steven.

He does not seem to acknowledge her at first, instead turning and going straight to his human body. Connie approached uncertainly, eyeing him as he examined his body. His expression was scarily blank, before forming into one resembling frustration then sadness.

His gem would glow, would spark and sparkle but nothing came of it. It was clear he was trying to accomplish something, but what it was alluded her. She touched his arm, and the new 'Steven' spun to stare at her.

His expression was so.. Not Steven. Scarily void, though it appeared that tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." She whispered, rubbing his arm slowly to comfort him. He continued to stare, his expression never shifting.

"Do not apologise." He stated, lowering his head slightly. They way he spoke, it was so void and empty. There was nothing in it. "I am the one who failed my purpose, and now I am dead."

Connie recoiled slightly, looking at him with a mixture of confusion and shock written all over her features. "That, that isn't your fault." Connie insisted, shaking her hand as if to wave away his worries. "You're only.."

"I was human, but now I am not." The boy reminded her, pointing to his gem to drive home the point. "I was a human, I have overridden the gem that inhabited this one. I am not supposed to exist. But I do, there is no balance. No sense to be made of this situation."

At this stage, Connie has no idea what to do or what to say. An eerie silence fell as she tried to think. Tried to find a way to make sense of this situation, but it was one that couldn't make sense. This gem had the power to heal, was it possible he could revive the dead? If he could, surely he should know already! Wasn't a gem made with the knowledge of their powers right away? Able to utilise the powers embedded into their gem from the moment they cracked the surface?

Connie could only guess that this new Steven didn't grow correctly, was it because he was in a body without the correct nutrients? She wondered if there was something he could take, supplements for the missing components perhaps?

"What do I.. What do I call you?"

"What do you want to call me?"

Admittedly, Connie should have anticipated that.

"Well.. You're Steven still, the other half of him.. But now you're also a full rose quartz gem -"

"I am not a rose quartz gem." He interjected, before placing a hand over his mouth in what she presumed was a signal that he wasn't supposed to say that.

"You're.. You're not?" This day was getting weirder, Steven's mom was a rose quartz gem. That's what they always said! Right? "But your mom was a rose quartz!"

"No."

"Then what is your gem?"

The mysterious gem Steven stared at Connie, then looked at his body and then to his gem. He touched it, running his fingers across the surface.

"I do not know." He admitted.

Connie paused, cocking her head before nodding to herself. This Steven was just as confused as he was when whole, it made sense. In this void like state, he was more childlike than he appeared..

"Then, I'll keep calling you Steven.. Because you are Steven, you always will be." She manages a smile, tearful but not. She lost Steven, but Steven was also here. Dead, and alive. Things wouldn't be the same, one had been lost for another to survive. Steven was a full gem, without any knowledge of what he was supposed to do. Didn't seem to understand how to show his feelings, needed to be taught.

"Steven is not a gem type." Steven stated, and Connie couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, but I don't think gems typically come out of people."

Steven stared, and nodded slowly. "You make a fair point."

Connie nodded, and slowly she would take his hand. He would look at her, uncertain and hollow. He looked scared, fearless, and like he could see through her all at once.

"We'll.. We'll figure this out. What's going to happen from now on." It would be hard, she knew that. He knew that, or at least she presumed he did. Admittedly, it was hard to gauge what Steven knew. "You're still my best friend Steven, even if you are a full gem now. Do you.. Do you have any of your memories from before?"

"I know everything, I was there." Connie wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not, but she is sure she heard a little playful snarkiness in his tone. Though his expression didn't change.

"Do you remember Stevonnie?"

"Yes, but I do not believe that they will make an appearance ever again." He looked apologetic as he rubbed his knuckles. It was a little hard to read this Steven, but she tried.

She wondered if that was enough.

"That's.. That's okay, you know?" Connie managed to force a smile, though she admittedly was saddened by the news. Being unable to fuse was something she would miss. The feeling of togetherness, knowing that you were not alone.

She must have shown sadness in her expression, for Steven suddenly touched her hands and looked at her. She hiccuped a little, smiling besides the tears that ran down her face. He continued to hold hands, rubbing her knuckles in an attempt to soothe her. It was sweet, it felt like Steven wasn't really gone. He was still here, just a little different. A little emptier.

It could be handled, it would hurt but.. They could do it.


End file.
